Bitter little girl
by his den of sin
Summary: Two people who never should have met get stuck together for a few days. Wheels will turn, sparks will fly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, a new story! I'll try to update as regularly as I can but I won't promise anything. I still don't own anything but I'd like to hear from you.**

I could hear the wheels turning. I know you think I'm speaking metaphorically but I'm not. As I crossed the kitchen to get breakfast, I could hear a squeaky sound that proved I'd need to grease the damn thing. Soon. Maybe I'd ask Dad to do it for me. No, I couldn't. If I wanted to prove my parents I could take care of myself, I'd have to do things on my own.

Mom appeared, her hair disheveled, her eyes tired. She looked like she hadn't slept a wink last night.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you this morning?" Her smile was fake as she came to hug me. I stayed still under her affections.

"I'm good." I answered blandly. Her smile disappeared slowly and the crease between her eyebrows deepened.

"Want some coffee?"

"Yes, please." That's how it was every morning. A silent meal between two women who used to tell each other everything. Things sure had changed and I felt I was to blame for that.

The day passed like any other lately. A trip to the bathroom where Mom helped me take a shower. It was possible to do it by myself but took so long and left me exhausted. Another quiet meal followed by a nap and a little reading. That was how my days went. Atrociously boring and frustrating.

When Dad came back home that night, I immediately felt something was off. They were exchanging little worried glances and seemed to walk on eggs when they talked to me. After one too many awkward "hmm" by Dad, I exploded.

"Alright, what is it? What are you two going on about?"

"Nothing, dear, I don't know what you're talking about." Mom mumbled, her nose in her plate.

"Renee…" Dad sighed. He looked at me, his eyes wary. "Bells, we need to tell you something."

"And that would be?" I asked, my voice cold.

"We need to go to Florida for a few days, maybe more." He finally managed. My mother finally decided to speak.

"You know that aunt Mary had twins last week right?" I nodded, slowly realizing where they were getting at.

"Well, she and Gary are going crazy taking care of them, with Lizzy not at school yet. They asked us if we could come help us for a little while. And your Dad would like to check the precinct with Gary, maybe try to get a job there."

"Would you like to move to Florida, Bells?" Dad whispered. I couldn't contain my rage.

"What difference would it make, anyway? You can move me around like a doll, it's not like I have a choice in the matter. Look at me!" I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. I could hear Mom quietly crying.

"It would be better for us, being closer to the family and all." Dad answered quietly. I had to admire his patience. If I were him, I would have slapped me.

"It doesn't matter to me, do what you want." I simply said. I started to leave the table but Mom clearing her throat stopped me.

"That's not all, honey." She said, her voice full of apprehension. I raised my eyebrows.

"What is it?"

"We need to leave in a few days and we can't leave you alone here." Dad declared, sounding so sure of himself I wanted to hit him.

"Sure you can. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself for a few days."

"No, you're not! Imagine if there's a fire in the house or if you need to reach something from the upper cupboard. Or if you had a panic attack like last time…" Mom whimpered.

"I won't. I don't want anyone to take care of me. I'm putting my foot down!" I crossed my arms defiantly. Apparently, my teenager attitude had finally managed to break my father's thin control of himself. He suddenly banged both his fists on the table, making Mom and me start.

"Look! I know you're nineteen and can therefore do what you want but as long as you live here, you'll follow my rules, got it? This is not up for discussion. We're leaving the day after tomorrow early in the morning and the home-health aide will be there at seven." On that, he left the room, pushing his chair violently and leaving me gaping at him.

"Look Bella, I know you're not happy about this but it's for the best, honey." Mom quietly added before starting to clear the table.

I couldn't believe this. But, what could I do really? I had no choice. Since this stupid fucking accident, I was nothing but a waste of space and my pretend independence was nothing but a farce. I needed my parents constantly, whether I realized it or not and I couldn't live without them.

The next day, Mom packed their bags and I stayed in my room, sulking like a five-year-old. I mumbled a goodbye in the evening, knowing they'd be gone very early the next morning and that they'd be away for at least a week.

Just before seven, I got dressed and brushed my teeth. The bell rang and someone started pounding at the door. I huffed, already irritated and got ready to give this annoying person a piece of my mind.

I forgot everything when I opened the door though. Because in front of me was the last kind of person I thought I'd see. Tall, tattooed, and unbelievably gorgeous. And male, let's not forget that. Very male. My breath came out trembling.

"Isabella Swan?" I nodded. "Well, it took you long enough. Just so you know, I'm not a patient man."

"Excuse me! It's not like I can go any faster!" I retorted, pointing out my wheelchair. "Who the hell are you?"

An incredible sexy smirk graced his face and I melted, struggling to keep a stony face.

"Who the hell am I? Who do you think? I'm the person who'll keep your ass in line, that's who I am. I also go by Edward Cullen."

**So? What did you think? This story was inspired, very loosely by a wonderful French movie called "Intouchables", narrating the story of a paraplegic and his health-home aide (both males, no love story there). **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad some of you loved a tattooed Edward ;)... Here we go, second chapter.**

The door slammed violently and I winced. Obviously, being honest and telling her she didn't represent more than a one night stand wasn't a good idea. True, Jessica was sort of hot in a trashy way but I'd never consider her for a girlfriend. Maybe it made me a typical selfish male, but at least I knew what I wanted, or rather didn't want.

You see, I'm young. Only 25 and I want to enjoy my new single life. My previous girlfriend, Angela, whom I had been very much in love with, had turned me into this boring, cheesy guy and we had made plans for the classic white picket fence and 2.4 children. In retrospect, I'm glad she left me when she found her "true soul mate", aka Ben Cheney, because she had helped me to find my old life back. Quick fucks (well not so quick, I have great stamina), flirting and the typical bachelor attitude. I was not the only one to blame for my actions though. Most girls found me irresistible and threw themselves at me. It wasn't my fault some of them wanted more. I just didn't.

My personal life and my job were two very separate and distinct entities. As careless and sometimes insensitive as I was with women, I took my job very seriously. Becoming a health home aid had not been an easy choice but when my parents both died when I was twenty (car crash, I don't want to talk about it), I had no choice but to leave college and start working. What had started as a way to make money had quickly turned into a passion. I don't look like it but under the tattoos and the cocky attitude, I really like taking care of people, helping them after a trauma.

I've had all kinds of jobs. Short term, long term and some patients have become true friends of mine. It is a very testing job, where you have to deal not only with the person you're in charge of but also with their families. They're sometimes overbearing, sometimes indifferent but often obstacles to a serene relationship with the patient. Some of them were really nice, don't get me wrong but they were not the majority.

That's why I had been pretty reluctant when Mr. Charles Swan had contacted me through the job agency and explained his daughter's situation. 19 years old, a paraplegic after a fire she'd had to escape from and apparently a pain in the ass. I wasn't surprised. Most people who had survived this kind of tragedy but ended up diminished physically turned out this way. However, I had never worked with a young woman in this situation and in consequence, I hesitated. What made up my mind was that money was tight lately and since the Swans needed someone quickly, they had offered a pretty penny. For a week of work, it was totally worth it.

And so, on a bright August morning, under an already hot sun, I knocked (alright I pounded) on the Swans door, ready to show this girl who she would be dealing with. The irritation on her face I expected but her beauty took my breath away. She was really a pretty girl, with a unique face and deep brown eyes that could suck your soul if you weren't careful. She also had the most attractive plump and pink lips that I wouldn't mind see suck something else. Yes, I have a one-track mind, don't say you're surprised.

As my eyes travelled lower, they also were blessed with the view of a nice cleavage, under a blue t-shirt, stretched in all the right ways to suggest two round and supple breasts I would have loved to get acquainted with. When her thin pale legs were revealed though, I got back to my senses.

"Isabella Swan?" She nodded, her eyes on fire. "Well, it took you long enough. Just so you know, I'm not a patient man."

"Excuse me! It's not like I can go any faster! Who the hell are you?" Oh, I would have a blast with this one. I could feel it in my bones. And my dick. It really wanted to come closer and say hello, exchange pleasantries.

I decided to be creative and really give it to her so there would be no ambiguity between us.

"Who the hell am I? Who do you think? I'm the person who'll keep your ass in line, that's who I am. I also go by Edward Cullen." Yes, I was arrogant but no little girl would take advantage of me. I wasn't here to be her doormat. She had her parents for that.

She visibly wasn't used to that kind of treatment because she gaped at me for a few seconds before slowly gesturing me to come in. She huffed in frustration but I could see a faint blush on her neck and I smirked. I'd affected her too.

"If you think for a second that you're going to boss me around, well, you have another thing coming, pal." She sneered, her fists closed next to her legs.

"Ok, I think there's been a misunderstanding here, Isabella. I'm not here to boss you around, I'm here to help you and make your life easier. However, you father mentioned how, how can I put this? How unpleasant you were on a daily basis and let me tell you, your tantrums and other torture devices won't work with me." Yes, it was hard of me, I agree. But if you don't treat handicapped people like anybody else, you're just a hypocrite and should not be working with them.

"You really think you're better than anybody else? I give you one day before you call my dad, crying that you quit." Her smile was rather nasty but her eyes only reflected sadness. That girl had been through a lot and I suddenly felt bad for her. She probably was a lively and happy person before and now she had turned into a bitter mess.

"Bring it on, Isabella. Give me your worse." I murmured, my voice not as biting as before.

She must have sensed it because she simply went out of the living room, shouting she was going to take a shower and that I should just get the fuck out of her house because she didn't need me.

Oh yes, you need me baby. More than you know.

**Give me your thoughts, I love reading you :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ready for more? Thanks to everyone reading and putting this story into your alerts or favorites, I really appreciate it. But most of all, thank you to my lovely reviewers :)!**

Well, the least I could say was that this guy had spunk. He was actually the first person since the accident not to treat me like a china doll or look at me as if I had terminal cancer or something. He was brutally honest, yet kind of nice and that was really refreshing. My parentsand the very few friends I had left were all walking on eggshells with me and it was really starting to get on my nerves.

Well, I must be the biggest hypocrite on the planet because I wasn't planning on letting this guy win the game. I wouldn't be the cute girl, swooned into submission by a gorgeous and snarky guy. I could do snark better than anybody and he was about to discover that. No matter how devastatingly beautiful he was.

Lathering myself with my shower gel, I couldn't help but sigh. Ok, maybe a little swooning was in the air. I would have to be blind not to see that he was a sex God, thrown amongst us women to tempt and tease us. Green eyes, check. Tight little ass, in tight sexy jeans, check. Black t-shirt that set off the lean muscles of his arms, check again. Chinese letters tattoed on those glorious biceps, check. And crazy, bronze, fantastic to pull during sex, hair oh yes, check.

Edward Cullen was, by far the most handsome man I'd ever met in my life. I was really wondering how I never saw him before. I was sure I hadn't, because let me tell you it would have ended with a pair or moist panties. Even now, he made me tingle in places I thought long dead.

With a lot of effort, of grunting and pushing, I finally managed to dry myself and wrap my ruined body in a big fluffy pink towel, courtesy of Mom, probably. She was a very girly girl, unlike me. Before I could reach my wheelchair though, my wet hand slipped on the bathroom wall tiles and I fell heavily, back in the bath tub.

Footsteps came running and I prepared myself for the supreme humiliation. Sure, not five seconds later, he rushed inside the room, a worried look on his face.

"What happened?" His voice was perfectly controlled, he must have been used to that kind of thing.

"What do you think? Aren't you supposed to be an expert at helping people?" Yes, being humiliated brought back the bitch in me. Pretty much anything did actually.

"Ah, aren't you just a breath of fresh air, Miss Swan." He smirked. I wanted to stump my foot but sadly, I couldn't. So, I settled for huffing. He didn't look impressed.

"Here, let me help you…" With that, he wrapped his arms around my waist and below my knees, gently and carried me out of the bathroom. After checking that my towel was still in place, I couldn't help but wonder why he was going out of his way to help me. After all, he could have put me back in the chair and let me fend by myself. Of course, it didn't come out right.

"Why the hell are you carrying me for? I'm not completely helpless, you know!"

"Oh, believe me, I know. Would you kindly shut up and enjoy it? Trust me, it won't happen often."

So I enjoyed. In that position, I could see his unique face up close and he looked like he had been carved from the most delicious and tender marble. His jaw itself was a work of art. How could someone like him live in Forks, taking care of me when he could have been in LA, modeling and banging actresses? It didn't make any sense.

God, he smelled good. I was about to pass out from sensory overload with him. He seemed to perceive it and couldn't let it go, of course.

"You're awfully quiet all of a sudden, did I tame the beast?" He plopped me on the bed, a proud grin on his face. I hadn't even realized we were in the bedroom.

"Far from it…" I growled, frustrated for leaving the warmth he provided. "Has someone ever told you that you're an insufferable, cocky prick, Cullen?" His smirk grew even more, to my surprise.

"Well, I don't know about insufferable but my cock has been the object of many comments, yes. Some odes may have been written about it."

Speechless. Here I was, without an acidic remark on my tongue, for the first time since forever. Instead, I was overwhelmed with a tsunami of lusty thoughts, all involving his gorgeous penis.

"Nothing witty to say? Alright, breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. Get dressed, missy!"

I did, slowly and carefully. To be honest, I was feeling very embarrassed at the idea of facing him again. I shouldn't have worried so much. When I entered the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed, my personal Adonis home aide was setting two plates on the table. Eggs and bacon, it seemed. I frowned.

"Are you allowed to eat with me? And I don't like eggs."

He sighed deeply. For the first time, I could see I was really testing his patience. Curiously, it didn't feel as good as I thought it would.

"Isabella, I'm not your slave, alright? We'll take our meals together. If you don't like something, tell me in advance net time and I won't do it. For now, it will have to do." He started eating, devouring his food as if he hadn't eaten in days. It was fascinating to watch. Was he as voracious in other parts of his life? I suddenly felt very warm again. I really didn't like how quickly he could affect me. I started eating, reluctantly at first. He was actually a decent cook, even the eggs were not that bad.

"It is good, thank you." I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it? Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes, please."

He poured us two cups, and started drinking from his immediately. He was really a no nonsense guy, never wasting time apparently.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked, his gorgeous eyes twinkling.

I swallowed my tongue before answering I wanted to spend all day in bed with him.

Yep.

I was screwed.

In a bad way.

**Please review, tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ready to banter? Go!**

Working with Isabella wouldn't be a piece of cake, I knew it. For several reasons I'll try to explain to you now.

One: She's a young woman, a little younger than me but still close to my age. In my experience, those patients were the most difficult to interact with since a certain closeness was bound to make the relationship more ambiguous. Some patients I had had before had become friends of mine but I had never had to work with a 19-year-old woman.

Two: She's a bitter little girl. I understand with perfect clarity how an accident leaving you handicapped and completely dependent on others can be hard to endure. I admired those people greatly but it was like their taste for life has completely disappeared and it made everything difficult. Every little thing was a battle so it meant war for the people around.

Three: Well, this one is, ahem, hard to explain. Miss Swan may be a paraplegic but she was still a very pretty young woman. My eyes had done a lot of wandering lately. Her gorgeous hair, perfect to grasp during a good fucking, her sensual shoulders, her creamy skin were constant objects of temptation. When I carried her out of the bathroom and couldn't help but take a peek at the swell of her breasts, my cock could have cried from being restrained and not inside her sweet, pink mouth. She also had the most penetrating set of eyes, the color of coffee and chocolate mixed together and they seemingly could read my soul. That's what it felt like anyway.

We were now eating breakfast in the kitchen and even if she tried not to show it, I could see that she was really enjoying what I had prepared for her. Still, she stayed very distant so that's why I was surprised to see her blush from the neck to the roots of her hair when I asked what she wanted to do today.

"Umm…I don't know, I mean, it's just…" She stammered, blushing even more.

"What's happening to you, Miss Swan? Have I left you without words?" I couldn't help but tease.

Her face hardened and she shook her head lightly, as to get rid of something annoying. She threw the full force of her brown eyes on me and my smirk faded a little.

"What would you like me to say? This is probably the most stupid question you could ask." Her voice was cold but I could detect a slight trembling in it.

"And why is that stupid exactly?" I answered, trying to stay calm. She made it really hard though.

"Well, look at me! What can I do apart from staying inside the house, huh Cullen? Any brilliant ideas?" Her mouth was set in a flat line.

"Are you suggesting that we spend an entire week together, stuck inside?" Just as the words came out of my mouth, she did that weird head shake again. That girl was so complex she made my head spin.

"Oh, not that you couldn't do a lot worse than spend a week in a house with me…" I retorted, smirk firmly in place.

"What are you suggesting? A run, some rock climbing maybe? I could mangle the rest of my body thanks to you."

Ok, funny was over. I was livid.

"Are you even listening to yourself? Is that a contest you have with yourself, being more hurtful with each day that passes?" My voice was deceptively quiet. I was boiling inside.

"What? You think you have me all figured out? After 2 hours with me, you know everything?" She taunted.

"Oh, don't reverse the roles here. You are the one prejudiced, not me."

She huffed, visibly offended.

"Prejudiced? How dare you call me that? I've never been prejudiced in my life!" She shouted, her eyes like two laser rays.

"Yes, you are prejudiced because you obviously think very little of me. You think I'm a bad boy or something like that and that I'm not used to dealing with people like you. Well, sorry to inform you that I'm far from new at this. I've had years of experience and you're not the first spoiled little brat I'm dealing with." I crossed my arms on my chest.

"I never said you were without experience, or that you were a bad boy…" she mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"No need, you thought it so hard I could hear it." I retorted, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Ok, ok, I admit it! Are you happy now?" She grumbled, her defiant air back.

"God, Swan, you're just too much!" I barked an incredulous laugh.

"Yeah, I get that every day…" she bragged, the smallest beginning of a smile forming on her lips.

"I'm betting you a pizza that you'll actually like me at the end of this week." She snorted softly.

"Get ready to order, then. You know what? I'm betting you another one of this…decent tasting breakfast that you'll be happy to leave at the end of the week." She countered.

"Well, get ready to learn how to cook eggs and bacon, sweetheart."

"I hate eggs…" She shrugged. A strange pride took possession of me.

"But you ate mine though."

"I did." She whispered, her voice almost inaudible.

Our eyes met and the weirdest thing happened then. I had an urge to hug the hell out of her. Instead, I cleared my throat and got up quickly, taking my cup of coffee to the sink.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked again.

"Well, you obviously have an idea so let's hear it." She sighed.

"Always so enthusiastic, that's the spirit!" I smiled too sweetly.

"Well?" She asked with a little huff.

"I was thinking we could go for a little walk together."

"You mean a little roll, right?" I raised my eyebrows. "Alright, alright! Where are you suggesting we go?"

"I'm fine with anything really, do you want to go do some window-shopping in Forks?"

"Oh no! I want to go somewhere quiet if that's ok with you. I don't want to meet someone I used to know."

"There are some accessible tracks in the woods if you want. You'd get all the quiet you need."

"Not with your annoying chattering, Cullen."

"Pff, you'd get so bored without me, deal with it!"

After a few minutes to get ready, we finally went out of the house. I couldn't help but notice the somber and slightly panicked expression on the girl's face.

"What's wrong, Swan?"

"There's one thing I didn't tell you."

"What is it?"

"I never set foot out of the house since the…accident."

**Leave me your thoughts, I really want to know what you think :).**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I have a lot on my plate these days and real life seemed to have killed the muse…Hope it comes back with a vengeance!**

My first step outside, well if you can call what I did a step, was very unsettling. The only thing keeping me away from bolting back inside the house was Edward's steady and comforting gaze. He didn't seem shocked at my admission, which completely took me by surprise.

"You knew about this? My father told you, great…" I huffed, somehow disappointed he knew about

my darkest fears already. I tried not to wonder why it bothered me so much.

"No, I didn't know, I promise. It's just not that unusual, that's all." His voice was sincere, I was sure he was not lying to me. It was the first time since a long time I let myself trust another person.

"What do you mean, not unusual?" I asked, confused by his straight answer.

"Well, you're not the first person who refuses to get out of her house, especially after this kind of trauma." He leaned against the railing, his long legs tempting me with their perfection. For a reason, seeing him so beautiful and powerful when I was a helpless wimp completely infuriated me.

"Yes, I'm just a basket case, like so many you probably had the joy to work with, right? You know what? Let's forget the whole idea and get back inside." I sneered, my voice pathetic and bitter even to my own ears.

My shoulder felt suddenly very warm. On closer inspection, a very large masculine hand covered it entirely, keeping me from moving. I raised my eyes to his and was surprised by what I saw there. He visibly had to control himself from exploding, the muscles twitching in his cheek a proof of that.

"You are not going back inside." He stated, his voice almost inaudible, laced with anger. It was actually the first time he seemed affected by my attitude. So, in true Bella's fashion, I decided to test him a little more. Partly to see how far I could go, partly because he looked so sexy when he was pissed off.

"I can do whatever I want and if I want to go back inside, then that's what I'll do." I defied him, a snarky smile twisting my mouth. I really wanted to cry at how beautiful he was. His eyes were two lasers, burning through my pretending. I suppressed my gasp when he suddenly kneeled in front of me.

"Is that what you really want? To be cooped up inside day after day? Seeing no one but your parents and the occasional stranger for the rest of your life? Bella…" He sighed. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He looked so sincere, so eager to convince me. My chin started to tremble and my vision got blurry. I cleared my throat, not wanting to cry in front of him. He wasn't supposed to see that I was weak under my bitchiness.

"Ok, ok, no need to get all dramatic on me! You want to go, let's go, Cullen." I really tried to make my voice sound annoyed but there was relief and surrender in it too and this fucking man picked on it. He had an almost tender smile on his face which made him even more irresistible than before.

"You're nowhere as terrible as you want to appear, Swan. You're not fooling me. Ok, let's move your lazy ass and take a nice walk in the forest. You'll enjoy it, I'm sure."

As crazy as it seemed before, I truly did. The morning air on my face, the sun warming my whole body, though it could have been Edward's presence doing it, everything around me helped me getting out of the bad mood I had been in before. I cracked more than one smile and Edward's smug expression didn't even annoy me. The man knew he was right and I didn't want to argue just for the sake of it.

"Are you feeling brave?" Edward asked mysteriously.

"Brave? What do you mean?"

"We're not far from Cora's diner, and I'd love another coffee." He said, his expression nonchalant but I knew he was testing my reaction.

"I don't think it's a good idea." I whispered.

"Ok, I know you've been isolated and don't really want to see people but it'll have to happen someday, right? Better sooner than later."

"I don't want to run in anyone I know."

"It's always a risk, but believe me, if that happens, I'll protect you." He announced, all hero like, showing his biceps. It was really hard to appear unaffected when all I wanted to do was touching him.

"You'd better Cullen!" I threatened, making him laugh.

We entered the diner a few minutes later, Edward chattering about everything and anything to put me at ease. It was strange how grateful I felt to that guy I had just met and I was really surprised at my reaction. I really thought I'd hate him and here I was, accepting every challenge he threw at me.

The place was empty, to my immense relief. Cora, who was a nice woman and an old friend of my mother's, just nodded and smiled at me with a warm "Missed you, Bella!" that put me at ease immediately. We ordered two coffees and settled at a table.

"You know her?" Edward asked curiously.

"Yes, my mom and her are close friends and Cora used to be my babysitter when I was a child."

"Wow, I'll have to ask her tips about how to handle you then." He teased, earning a punch in that delicious bicep.

"She can be a handful, can't she?" Cora commented while bringing us our coffees. All I could do was grumble while the two of them laughed like old buddies.

After Cora left, we just sat together, in companionable silence. Once again, I found myself staring at him and this time, I let my curiosity win.

"How come you do this job, Edward?"

"Is that so surprising that I do it?" He asked, amused.

"Well…yes. It's just, you don't look like the type."

"Oh, yeah? What type do I look like then?"

"Hmm…" I chuckled, embarrassed. "You're very good-looking." I said, blushing to the root of my hair. "You could have done so many things, why this job?"

Instead of the cocky attitude I'd come to expect, I saw his face turn somber and the light in his eyes dim a little. Suddenly, I felt like the biggest idiot in the world.

"Look, don't answer me. I'm sorry, I shouldn't…" I was ready to grovel if it meant he would smile at me again.

"Don't worry about it." He sighed. He started opening his mouth to add something but at the same time, the entrance bell rang and the most annoying voice reached my ears.

"Bella Swan! I thought you were dead, girl."

**Leave me your thoughts, your reviews help me so much and never fail to make me smile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates lately, life was just not that nice…Enjoy!**

Her face was rosy and animated by fresh air and the smiles that had escaped her all morning. I could see that she was happy to be outside. Nothing like a large breath of woods scent and a good walk to feel better about yourself. When depressed, always force yourself to go out, that's my advice. Everything seems less dark after. After facing my parents' death, I buried myself inside for days. Only the intervention of Emmett and Jasper who practically dragged my ass out, managed to save me.

We entered the coffee place and Cora, the manager, came to take our order. She was a sweet woman, and I used to have a little crush on her when I was a kid. Hell, I still found her hot. She was also a no nonsense lady, yet incredibly kind and attentive to others, a quality I find priceless. There were so many assholes and bitches on this planet that the human race was in dire need of good people to balance them.

After Cora and I teased her for a bit, Bella and I stayed there quietly, savoring our coffees like we had done that all our lives. I really enjoyed those moments and could see she did too. She was craving those quiet moments and that was obvious if you took time to notice.

"Bella Swan! I thought you were dead, girl." An annoyingly nasal and irritating voice exclaimed from the entrance. I saw Cora cringe and Bella's face crumble. She was very pale and her eyes were closed in frustration and apprehension.

"Tanya, you want some coffee?" Cora softly interjected. It didn't seem to deter the tall girl swiftly making her way to our table though. Her long legs were barely covered by a very short red dress and she was wearing high heels. She looked like a cheap slut, exactly my style. She certainly could give Jessica a run for her money.

"Yes, bring it here, Cora!" She ordered, her blue eyes cold as steel as she sat in front of Bella. I was almost tempted to take her hand because I could feel her shaking with anxiety next to me.

"Well, well, well, if that isn't the infamous Bella Swan, I thought you were always holed up in that house of yours. And here you are, and might I say in very pleasant company." She finished, almost purring. I glared at her, my eyes as murderous as they could be.

"I'm Tanya Denali, and who are you, handsome?" She tilted her head, probably thinking she was all seductive and shit.

"I'm Edward Cullen." I answered coldly, my rage doubled when I saw Bella's little fists clutching the material of her pants under the table.

"So, Bellaaaa…what are you doing out?" The bitch continued, not even aware her words could hurt. _Or maybe she was_. I gritted my teeth and waited for Bella's answer. Knowing her, it would be good.

"Well, I thought I could, um, take a w…go outside for a bit." She finally said with the tiniest voice I'd ever heard. This couldn't be the Bella Swan I knew and loved. _Well, you get my point. Don't laugh at me, now._

"Good idea, good idea, I'm sure Mike and Tyler would be sooo happy to see you, wouldn't they?"

"Look, Tanya, ma…"

"Of course, James wouldn't be that happy." She seemed to ponder for a second. "Hum, wonder why that is?"

"Your coffee, Tanya." Cora snapped, almost spilling the hot liquid she put it so hard on the table.

"Thanks Cora!" She exclaimed, her voice sickeningly sweet. "Now, where were we? Ah yes, James. See, he wouldn't be that happy to see you. Maybe because you sent him to p…"

A raw whimper interrupted her. Startled, I turned towards Bella and when I saw her ghastly face and her chin trembling, I made up my mind.

Turning back towards Tanya, I plastered the most charming smile I had on my face and leaned into her.

"So, Tanya, you're friends with Bella here?" Her reaction was so comical I had to restrain my laughter. The slut had the nerve to bite her lip and fluff her hair. I seized Bella's hand under the table, silently commanding her to not say anything.

"Yes, we go way back. From high school, actually." She tried the sweet smile again. Mine just grew, and I sensed that I was starting to affect her. She even blushed as if she wasn't destroying the girl next to me, a few seconds before.

"Really? How strange…" I answered, my voice caressing her like honey. It worked every time. _Trust me_.

"Why…is th-that strange?" She stuttered, her breath short now. Her eyes were glued to my lips. Time for the final blow. I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Well, honey…" I started, praying that Bella wouldn't hit me or start yelling. She merely opened her mouth, visibly shocked. "You never told me you had such…interesting friends when you were in school." My arm tightened around her and I sat closer to her, literally glued to her torso.

"You didn't give me much time, did you honey?" She retorted, a smirk on her lips. She was already less pale. That pleased me very much, for reasons I didn't want to know.

"Oh, that's right. Well, you can't be busy pleasing your woman in bed and asking stupid, uninteresting questions, that's just not possible." I continued, teasing her earlobe with my teeth.

I heard the bitch gasp and turned back to her. It was her turn to look pale. And angry too.

"I thought, you're…how…" Tanya struggled with her words when she was not insulting someone, apparently. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Cora smile widely and shake her head in amusement.

"Tanya, you'll have to excuse us, but we have plans…at home." I purred, winking at her and slowly rubbing my index on Bella's neck. To her credit, my protégée played her part perfectly, practically panting next to me.

Deciding that another nail to Tanya's coffin didn't matter, I started showering Bella's neck with little open-mouthed kisses, even licking a little. _Just for the show. Shut up._

I sat up, slowly and languidly stretching so that the slut would know what she'd miss and even groaned a little. I'm not kidding you, her eyes were like saucers.

"Well, Tanya, it was nice to meet you. Cora, we'll be back soon. Well, not too soon, we need some alone time…" I drawled, pushing Bella towards the door.

"Oh, I know you Cullen!" Cora exclaimed with a little laugh.

Bella was no longer pale. She was crimson actually.

**He he, always good to have Edward next to you when facing your nemesis ;)…**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry you had to wait but between my family visiting and my general lack of mojo, it was hard to write this week. **

I was torn between too many emotions to be able to explain how I felt when I saw Tanya strut her way to our table. Only Edward's calming presence and Cora's worried eyes prevented me to break down right then and there.

She was as tall and beautiful as I remembered. I was expecting Edward to start panting any minute now. Surprisingly, he didn't move or try to charm the panties off of her. She, on the other hand, was leering at him like he was the most delicious cake she had ever seen. I could relate.

She then proceeded to taunt me, reopening wounds that were still very painful, even after more than a year had passed. I was about to start crying when Edward's voice interrupted her cruel monologue.

"So, Tanya, you're friends with Bella here?" I watched him, confused and a cold wave of jealousy overwhelmed me. The bastard had the nerve to use his sexy smirk on her. If I could, I would have stormed out of there. Then, he took my hand. I forgot I was mad at him. I forgot my name.

_Heat. So much heat._

"Yes, we go way back. From high school, actually." The bitch answered, all seductive and innocent. Edward's hand squeezed mine.

"Really? How strange…" Holy Hell, the softness of his voice. I didn't even want to think about the number of girls he had taken to bed thanks to it.

Tanya fell right into the trap. She started stuttering like a 10-year-old with a pimple complex.

"Well, honey…You never told me you had such…interesting friends when you were in school." He came much closer, our bodies attached to each other. My brain turned to mush before suddenly realizing what he was doing. He was trying to help me get my revenge. I needed to play along.

"You didn't give me much time, did you honey?" I smirked as best as I could. Cora's eyes turned from worried to glinting.

"Oh, that's right. Well, you can't be busy pleasing your woman in bed and asking stupid, uninteresting questions, that's just not possible." _Take that Tanya. Pleasing me in bed. God, if only._ I then felt the most incredible sensation on my ear. My brain only registered this: _Teeth…Edward's_ _teeth._

I couldn't blame Tanya for her pitiful reaction as I was currently unable to speak. If I had opened my mouth, only incoherent moaning would have come out.

"Tanya, you'll have to excuse us, but we have plans…at home." He said, his voice as soft and dangerous as a panther. I almost died, feeling his finger languidly caressing my neck and then, _then_, he started kissing it and trust me, I didn't have to simulate the little pants of pleasure coming out of me. At all.

When he rolled us out of the restaurant, with a dismissive and naughty goodbye to Cora, I was still lost in a maelstrom of emotions but those were totally different. Lust and hilarity were much, much better than pain and regret.

Edward's laughter reached my ears as soon as we were out. And for the first time since forever, I couldn't help but join. It felt so good to let it all out, hear those sounds coming out of me. It died on my lips when I raised my eyes to look at him, though. His pink cheeks, his shining eyes and wide, wide smile made him look like a little boy. Combined to his devastating good looks, the combination was lethal. For the first time in my life, I was glad to be in a wheelchair. I would have fallen at his feet.

He continued to laugh, his voice raw and rich like fudge.

"Have you seen her fucking face? She looked like a suffocating carp, don't you think?" And there he went again with the hysterics, and I couldn't help but join him.

He took my breath away again when he crouched in front of me, his beautiful face all serious and may I say, a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…" For the first time, I could feel the sweet side of Edward Cullen. Granted, we had only known each other for a few hours but it felt good to see he was not all tough and arrogant.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, hesitant. He had nothing to be sorry for.

"You know…" He mumbled, his hand nervously rubbing his neck, "that little display in front of your little friend…I hope it wasn't too embarrassing for you."

"Embarrassing? Are you kidding? It was the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me. And she's definitely not my friend." I hadn't planned to blurt it out but I didn't regret it. I didn't know how he would react though.

The most adorable shy smile adorned his lips for a second before his trademark smirk came back with a vengeance.

"So, you liked it, huh? What was your favorite part? For me, it was when she almost choked on her coffee. She didn't mean for it to be funny but it sure was." He chuckled.

"I have to agree. I really loved the way her face fell when she saw you cuddling with me." I really loved that part for other reasons too but I couldn't tell him that.

"She really tried to hurt you when she came to our table. What's up with that?" he asked, his brows frowning.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, my voice hardening. I wasn't near ready to share that with him, however grateful I was to him for what he had done. He had truly been my knight in tattooed armor but I barely knew him.

"Oh, ok…I didn't mean to pry." He mumbled, his all face tensing under my words.

"No, no, you didn't pry. I'm just not…what I mean is…" I stumbled through my words, not sure how to explain.

"Bella, please don't be mad but I'm going to do something now and you won't like it." He whispered, his hands cupping my face, making my heart beat so much faster.

His face came closer to mine, his eyes piercing and decided. When he licked his lips, I decided I needed to know.

"What…?"

"Tanya."

He nuzzled his nose to mine, unleashing the power of his coffee breath and manly scent on my poor senses. And then, he kissed me.

**He, he, he, I wish I was Bella! I promise I won't let you hanging as long for the next chapter. Please, review, I want to know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: An update, can you believe it? See you at the end.**

The beast was awake. Being that close to her allowed me to inhale her scent and fuck me if it wasn't the sexiest I had ever smelled. Oh, it wasn't trashy or some fruity cheap perfume, it was a womanly smell, rich and deep. My nose liked it very much and wanted to bathe in it forever. My loins absolutely adored it and I could feel myself stir.

She had no time to react because the giant bitch was coming closer to us and suspiciously watching us so I knew I had to act fast. My lips were on Bella's in a second and just swallowed her gasp. The actor in me wanted to make this as convincing as possible. Ok, it was partly a lie. I wanted Tanya to witness the hottest kiss she had ever seen and would never receive and I also desperately wanted to check if Bella's lips tasted as good as her neck's fragrance.

I took my time, ensuring the fury of Tanya whose eyes I could feel burning a hole in Bella's wheelchair. Tasting one lip, then the other, slowly deepening the kiss as if I was savoring the most delicate dish of the finest restaurant. In a way, I was.

I was debating whether or not I should stop when a tiny moan reached my ear, alerting me to Bella's reactions. I pulled away just a little, taking in her rosy lips and her flushed cheeks. Her breath was coming out in little pants, mirroring mine. Desire flared in me like a flame and I dove in again. What I didn't expect was her response because as soon as my lips touched hers, her mouth opened, deepening the kiss and softly sighing. Tanya needed a big show, I decided then and there, and my tongue deftly rolled around hers, violating her mouth. She responded eagerly, much to my surprise and her warm hands clutched the nape of my neck, pulling my hair softly. Our lips devoured each other as if they were having their last dinner.

We finally stopped, both because we needed air to breathe and because the stomping of high heels had alerted us to Tanya's angry departure. I was acutely aware that we were now alone and that the pretending could stop. I didn't want to stop though. All I wanted to do was continue that kiss and more. I didn't understand my reaction. I had just met Bella and she was my patient, I reasoned. She was also pig-headed and angry, much more than a girl that young was supposed to be. What really bothered me was that, despite all her flaws and her infuriating nature, she managed to touch me and ensnare me with just a look from her deep brown eyes. She was hot too.

"Edward?"

Her clear voice interrupted my guilty musings. I felt ashamed of myself and at the same time, more than a little turned on. A lot, actually. My dick could have drilled through a wall, are you happy now?

"Ahem, I think she's gone, now…" Her tone was hesitant and her eyes shyly lowered. Since when was she shy around me?

"Yes, I know. Do you think she enjoyed the show?" I asked lightly, trying to distract her from her embarrassment, and forget mine, to be honest.

It worked, at least partially. Her face illuminated with the sound of her laughter, taking my breath away.

"Oh yes! She loved watching the object of her fantasies kissing the target of her hate, that's karma for her."

One look at her and I knew she still wasn't ready to share the story behind Tanya's animosity. I wouldn't force anything, my curiosity could wait. So I did what I did best, I deflected and tested my charm on her.

"Now, Tanya is one thing but what did you think of the kiss, little lady? Was it to your liking?" I drawled, unleashing my best smile. With teeth and everything.

She remained impassive and had I not noticed the subtle swallowing she did, I would have felt very foolish and irresponsible. As it was, I knew she wasn't indifferent and a strange warmth invaded my body.

"I've had better, it wasn't bad but you know…" Her right hand waved at me, clearly pointing that she couldn't care less. The little minx. This was the Bella Swan I knew and…_Patient, she's a patient. _

"Hey!" I protested jokingly. "I seem to remember that you enjoyed yourself. Don't deny it Swan…" I could hear the desperation of my own voice. Pathetic.

"I'm not. I'm just saying that I had better." She countered, a defiant expression on her face. "I don't want you to have a bigger ego than you already do."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Swan." I concluded, finally standing up from my crouching position. I missed her scent immediately.

"So, did you like your little excursion in the outside world?" I asked, hoping to make things normal between us again.

"Well, Tanya's nauseating presence excluded, yes I did. It was really nice to see Cora again." Her voice was sincere and I knew she meant it.

"Good." I nodded. "Why didn't you try to go out more?"

"I'm not sure. I guess it was partly my fault and partly my parents' ". She answered quietly.

"Why's that?"

"I was ashamed, I guess and they didn't try to fight against me. They just let me wallow in my misery." Her mouth twisted in a bitter scowl.

"Well, you were miserable, so it was kind of natural that you wallowed. You need time to adapt when that happens to you." I reasoned.

"How can you know? You have two perfectly good legs." She retorted.

"You like my legs, huh? I knew it." I teased, causing her to roll her eyes but also to relax a little. "What I meant is you were not prepared for this to happen to you. I don't need to be a wheelchair to understand that."

She cleared her throat and I saw her eyes shine after my little tirade. Shit, I had made her cry with my fucking attitude.

"You know, Cullen, you're really full of surprises." She whispered.

"Look, I'm sorry ok? I shouldn't have said that."

"Why are you apologizing? I should do that. I misjudged you completely. You're sort of smart underneath those stupid tattoos." She smirked.

"Gee, thanks Swan."

"You're welcome. Take me home, slave."

"Yes, Mistress." I bowed, earning a smile.

I was in very, very big trouble.

**Yes, he is. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, I was just blocked, both in my life and in this story. I hope it gets better. Thanks for your patience and don't forget to review ;)…**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter! Here we go.**

« How's it going baby? Do you get along with Mr. Cullen?" Mom's cheerful voice resonated loudly in the receiver, making me wince and smile at the same time. I hadn't heard it in so long.

"Well…" I hesitated. Getting along wouldn't be how I'd describe our relationship, if you call it that. We barely knew each other. All I knew was that he had tumbled in my life like a rock a few hours ago and broken my boring routine with his good looks and wicked humor. Not to mention that he could banter like no one else and kiss like a God. _Yes, better keep that last piece of information to yourself._

"Oh, no, he hasn't left, hasn't he? What have you done, Bella?" She interrupted my train of thoughts. I then realized how unmanageable and annoying I had become to my own parents.

"No, Mom, I promise, he's still here."

"Has he settled in the guest room yet?"

"I beg your pardon? He's not staying here. I don't need him during the night." I couldn't help but blush stupidly. That man could awake the pervert in me like no other. Another trait of his I wouldn't share with my parents.

"Bella, there's no room for discussion here. He stays for a week, twenty- four seven. Now, give him the phone, I'd like to talk to him."

Edward had entered the living room by then and seeing my forlorn expression and my hand giving him the phone, took it without a word but with a weird little sparkle in his eyes. The bastard was onto something.

"Hello, Mrs. Swan? Edward Cullen speaking. Everything has been ok, so far, yes. Well…" A deep chuckle escaped him and I could imagine my mother swoon on the line. Hell, that man was a dangerous weapon, deadly and irresistible. "Yes, she can be difficult at times but don't worry, I know what to do. Yes, huh, huh…alright, I have your permission, then? Ok! Thank you, Mrs. Swan. Bye."

On that he left the room again. My wheels had never run faster, following him anxiously to the kitchen.

"There's chicken in the fridge that your mother left for us, you want some?" He asked, his voice seemingly oblivious. I knew better than that, he was not as good an actor as he thought he was.

"Don't serve me crap on a platter, Cullen." I said dryly.

"No, Swan, I suggested chicken."

"Arrgghh, you're infuriating! What did you discuss with my mother?" I couldn't contain my curiosity anymore.

"Ah! That? It was nothing special, really. Just your mom giving me permission to…make you behave." He finished, his voice breaking into a dark, rich laugh. I shivered. Still, I squared my shoulders and defied him, not wanting him to notice that I was flustered.

"Behave? Do you both think I'm just a five-year-old?"

"Well, personality wise, you remind me of one." He declared, all very serious and sexy. Suddenly, I felt drained. That's what I was to him, a child he was hired to take care of. Why it saddened me that much was beyond me. It wasn't like we could be friends or anything.

Still, I couldn't face him anymore so I nodded once and went out of the room. I didn't understand my frustration. Edward had clearly meant nothing more than tease me and his intentions hadn't been to hurt me. I wasn't surprised to hear a soft knock on my door.

"Bella? Are you ok?" He sounded embarrassed and a little worried.

"It's not Swan anymore huh?" I half yelled, half mumbled, hating myself for my weakness.

"Alright, that's it." He opened the door, swiftly entered my room and banged it shut, clearly angry.

"What the hell is your problem? Care to share what I did that was so terrible you felt the need to flee the kitchen without a word?"

"Nothing, don't worry about me." I managed, through my constricted throat. Traitorous tears were quickly making their way to the corner of my eyes. I swallowed and pushed them back. He would not see me crying on top of the rest.

"Don't insult my intelligence, ok Swan? You'd better tell me what's wrong with you right now."

"I don't have to tell you anything. I'm not your child or even your responsibility. You're getting paid to stay with me, for some absurd reason known by my parents alone. I can take care of myself perfectly well." This little tirade was declaimed in a monotonous voice and Edward's eyebrows progressively reached the hem of his hair, his mouth slightly open in astonishment.

"Who said anything about you being a child?" He whispered, his voice frustrated.

"The way you were talking to my mother just then. She probably asked you to take good care of me. You're just my baby-sitter, so I guess that makes me a baby." I felt so defeated. I'd never have a normal life, never would be a normal young woman.

"Your parents care about you, I don't see anything wrong with that." I didn't dare look him in the eyes but his tone was softer, the fight out of it.

"No, there's nothing wrong with that. I just don't like being treated like a little girl and that's how they and you, view me. Can you leave me alone, now please?"

"I will in a minute if you really want me to. First, you need to hear something."

"Ah! The lesson. I'm sure I've heard it a hundred times, but go ahead." _Looking bitchy and pissed when all you want to do is crumble and cry is an art, I'm telling you._

"You don't give me a lot of credit, as usual." His eyes were piercing my soul and I felt even smaller.

"Swan, your parents worry about you. How can you blame them? Put yourself in their shoes for a second. They want you to be safe because anything could happen. You could slip, fall and be unconscious. That's not a risk I'd be willing to take with my child if I had one."

"I know, I know…" I grumbled, truly realizing that for the first time. He had a way to formulate things that was so honest. I admired his sincerity.

"And one more thing. I don't see you as a child. You're my responsibility because it's my job to take care of you but you're also an adult, and I see that, ok?"

"Yes, ok." I replied, my shoulders sagging in weird relief.

He opened the door and cleared his throat.

"Look at me, Swan." I did. I couldn't help it.

"I wouldn't kiss a child like I did earlier." My cheeks burned in embarrassment and lust at the memory of his lips on mine.

"Ahem, well…"

"And a child would never French kiss me like you did."

After a wink, he finally got out, leaving me a puddle of goo on the floor. Metaphorically, of course.

**I hope you liked it! Leave me your thoughts in a**** review :).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Writer's block, you're pissing me off! Sorry for the wait, new chapter…**

The previous day had left me exhausted and confused about my job. Until yesterday, I had never questioned how professional and detached I could be with my patients. Always nice, funny but not disrespectful, always responsible, never too involved. The perfect mix was always what I was tending to. Especially with young people, it was hard not to cross that line between being friendly and being familiar. Bella was pushing all my limits and I wasn't sure how to react to that.

As I opened my eyes to a second day in her house, I couldn't help but remember our evening together and sigh nervously. It had been awkward to say the least. She had been embarrassed and I had been mad at myself for my unfortunate flirting. Silence had stretched all through dinner and it hadn't been long before she ran away to her bedroom, leaving me alone like an idiot. I couldn't even be angry because the fault was mine.

I got up deciding that procrastinating in bed wouldn't help to make the situation better. I had to talk to her, frankly tell her what I thought instead of flirting like a prepubescent teenager and embarrassing her. We were both adults after all and I needed to remember that. Bella's handicap didn't turn her into a child I couldn't speak my mind to. With that thought, I stretched one last time to try and relax and got out of the room.

I tentatively walked down the stairs, all the while berating myself for my stupidity. I had survived the death of my parents but somehow was afraid of a girl's reaction? I shook my head at myself and entered the kitchen. I felt my mouth go dry at the vision before me. The smell emanating from the various frying pans on the stove also made me salivate and I couldn't help but swallow hard.

Bella Swan was cooking breakfast. Bella Swan was cooking breakfast for her and me. Bella Swan was also wearing the most delicious tank top I had ever seen. A deep burgundy little thing perfectly enveloping her creamy skin, wrapping around two perfect breasts, round and so tantalizing. The cleavage was just perfect and I had to adjust myself.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Her voice made me jump and my embarrassment increased tenfold.

"Do you need help? You seem to have a lot going on here." I was impressed at the controlled quality of my voice. My eyes however couldn't stop their roaming.

Bella finally turned completely and I plastered a placid expression on my face. Placid my ass, I was dying.

"I'm fine, thanks. Look Edward…" I watched with fascination as she seemed to fidget with her pyjama pants, not daring to look at me in the eyes.

"I'm looking." I couldn't help but blurt. What was wrong with me for God's sakes? Her reaction was worth it though. She finally raised her eyes and took a deep breath. A light blush covered her entire upper body.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, the whole day really. I acted like a horrendous bitch and I don't know what else to say." She almost whispered the last part.

"So you decided to cook for me? It could be a big challenge, you know I'm the breakfast king." I teased her, not acknowledging her apology in the least.

"I'll take my chances." She retorted with an amused smirk. "Did you even hear what I just said or were you too anxious for something to eat?" _O__h, I'd love to taste something, sweetheart._

"I heard you. I was just surprised, that's all." I was so proud of my nonchalant voice.

"Surprised?"

"Well, you're not the kind of girl who apologizes for anything." A loud snort interrupted me. "What did I just say that was so funny?"

"It's not funny. It's painfully true. I've given shit to my parents for such a long time and I never apologized to them. You just broke my pattern, Cullen." She sighed, a wry smile barely stretching her lips.

"I did?"

"You did, you absolutely did. You surprised me because you weren't at all what I expected. When you got here yesterday, I imagined you'd be a perky lady in a pink uniform." It was my turn to snort.

"What a shock, huh?"

"You bet. Here you were, all dressed in black, all…"

"Sexy?"

"Cullen, can't you be serious for a…"

"Gorgeous?"

"I swear to God…"

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. All what?"

"What?"

"You said I was all…"

"Oh!" She flushed, clearly embarrassed. "Well, you were all…male for starters."

"You got that right, Swan."

"Shut up!" She laughed. "I was expecting a woman, you moron."

"That's the worst apology I've ever heard."

"I told you I wasn't good at them…" She fisted her hands on her lap, betraying how nervous she was.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I was just kidding."

An uncomfortable silence followed but then I could feel things change. Her expression turned from frustrated to resolute and I knew she wouldn't back out now.

"I have been a real bitch to you since you started yesterday. I could tell you it was to test you, see what you were made of and it'd be true in a way. That's not the real reason though."

"What is?" I whispered, transfixed.

"I lashed out on you because you represent everything I'll never be. You're healthy, you're strong and you feel good about yourself. Why wouldn't you be? I'm just a pitiful excuse for a human being now, I'm in ruins and that's why I resented you so much. I still resent you and I'm sorry about that. You don't deserve that crap. If you want to leave, do it and I'll tell my parents you've been great. You'll still get paid and…" She stopped when she saw my hand raised, clearly to stop her to talk.

"First of all, you're not pitiful. You were in a terrible accident and you're suffering the consequences. I can't even imagine how badly I'd react if that happened to me."

"Nothing like me, I'm sure of it." Her voice was low and almost fervent. I felt my heart beat faster in my chest.

"You don't know that and I don't know that. Nobody's ready for that to happen to them." I saw two big tears rolling on her cheeks and swallowed.

"Bella? I won't leave you. I won't."

"Why?"

"You're my job, my responsibility. Yes, you're the pain in the ass but I'll stay with you." She grinned through her tears.

"I haven't been perfect either. I teased you and it wasn't professional of me. It won't hap…"

"Don't be too professional, I like it when you tease me."

"Really?"

"Yes, everyone around me is much too serious. It feels good to laugh."

I breathed deeply, thinking that it'd be very hard to behave properly with that woman. Not girl. Those voluptuous breasts still tempted me and I had to clear my throat. I had to finish.

"Bella, I know something bad happened and I know it wasn't a complete accident. If you need to talk about it, I'm here for you."

"Edward…"

"You may not trust me enough yet but we still have the week and…"

"I think I'm ready. I trust you. Completely."

**Please review, your words keep me going :).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait, writer's block had killed the muse. Hope you'll like this one, it's a little hard to read so be warned.**

Edward Cullen was special. He had a way to make me feel faint from the desire he inspired. He wasn't the usual stud, muscled and surfer-like. He was a lean man, long and delicious in all the right places. He also had a way to make me smile and laugh, free all the tension contained in my mangled and miserable body. He was a dangerous mixture of excitement and familiarity, his face and entire being the palpable reflect of what I had always looked for without knowing it.

I had kept secrets for as long as I could remember. Hiding in my room for fear of being confronted to the harshness of reality, hiding my nose in a book to escape the boredom, keeping to myself, my most secret fears and dreams always veiled from others. I had always been a discreet and plain girl and thought I'd stay alone forever. His vibrant eyes and loud laughter were quickly destroying the silence I'd locked myself in.

He was looking me expectantly, sitting across from me. I didn't feel violated by his curiosity though. I knew it was anything but malignant, he was too good a person for that.

« How's the breakfast? » I asked, still trying to delay the inevitable.

« Perfect, I won't doubt your abilities anymore. » He laughed, his whole face illuminating. I couldn't help but smile and take a deep breath. I would need it.

« You remember Tanya, right? » I started tentatively.

« How could I forget such a stupid and vapid creature? »

« Right. Well, what you got to know about Tanya is that we've never been the best of friends. She was the typical cheerleader, popular with boys and I was the mousy girl, always reading and running away from school as soon as classes were over. »

« I seriously doubt you were mousy, Bella. » He said, so seriously I actually thought he meant it.

« Don't tease me right now, that's not the time. »

« I mean what I said. »

« Whatever, » I huffed, not in the mood for his antics. « Do you want to hear the story or not? »

"We'll go back to that later but yes, I want to hear it, only if you want to tell it. You have nothing to prove and you don't own me anything."

"I know that. I wouldn't tell you if I didn't want to."

"Ok, then." He said, his eyes soft. He could sense it'd be hard for me to say it. He had no idea.

"When I was in my last year of high school, a new student got transferred. His name was James. He…" I started then choked, petrified by the memories.

Edward didn't even ask if I was ok. He got up and came to sit next to me, silently telling me he was here for me if I needed him. I had a sudden urge to be in his arms, surrounded by his warmth. My tension slowly dissipated.

"He was my biology partner. We got along ok. I knew he was in the popular crowd and that he was a player but I found him nice. And attractive."

He narrowed his eyes, a scowl invading his beautiful features.

" Did you fall for him?"

"Sort of. It was a big crush if I had to describe it now. He was the first guy to show me any interest." I tried my best to explain.

"What do you mean interest?" He said, sipping his coffee slowly.

"He talked to me, he was nice. You have to really grasp how shy I was. Not nerdy enough to be bullied but still I had almost no friends."

"That must have been a lonely life." His eyes were so soft I almost started crying.

"Well, I knew this girl, Angela and she was nice. I wouldn't call her a friend but she and I used to spend some time together."

"Do you still see her sometimes?"

"She moved to college just after the...accident." I gulped. It was time.

"What happened?"

"James had started flirting with me around the end of the school year. We started dating, well that's what I think it was at the time and one night, the inevitable happened. We slept together." I saw Edward swallow hard, the hostile expression back on his face.

"He was my first, my only. I had no experience but I thought he had some fun. I liked it, the closeness and...everything. Anyway, James continued to play the doting boyfriend and introduced me to some of his friends. Tanya, that you met, Tyler and Mike. They were always together."

"Bella, if you want me to kill them, just say the word." He gritted. "I'm sorry, I just sense something bad."

"You don't know how right you are. Anyway, naive like I was, I couldn't see anything wrong. I found James' friends a little arrogant but I figured it was in their character. One night...fuck...it's harder than I thought it would be."

"You can stop, if you don't..." He tried, grasping my hands in his, warming me.

"I want to. One night, we were at James' house with Tyler and Mike. You probably know his house, right out of Forks, just before the road to LaPush, the three stories white house. They were drunk and James' parents weren't there. James started laughing strangely, telling his buddies that I was a nice little slut and that maybe they'd like to try me, you know for fun." I could feel the tears rolling on my cheeks and Edward's hands squeezing mine.

"They started taunting me but it was James who was the worst. He r-raped me, right in front of them claiming he had the right to because we had already done it. They tried to corner me after that but I jumped through James' window. The one on the last floor."

"And broke your back." Edward finished in a hollow voice.

"Yes. James was sent to prison and the others were sentenced to community service. They hadn't done anything wrong technically."

"The hell they hadn't!" He exclaimed.

"That's what the judge decided. My dad almost killed them with his bare hands."

"I'm so sorry."

"Thanks for listening."

His arms around me were the best answer I could hope for.

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all your great reviews of last chapter. They made my day and kept the muse awake ;).**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I could feel the sobs that Bella was doing her best to contain wrack her body and it would have been in very poor taste to get up and break something now. Something, anything would have done. Preferably the faces of the fuckers that had hurt the girl in my arms. If I ever came across one of them, they'd better learn how to run fast.

I had never expected this. I had imagined some scenarios of accidents, of tragic or stupid coincidences that had led her to being in that wheelchair but never once had I thought it could be the result of such horror. James was lucky to be in jail because I was ready to kill. Tanya'd better not approach me either, woman or not.

Bella sniffling and laughing quietly tore me from my murderous thoughts. Surprised, I slowly leaned away from her to see a blinding smile on her face.

"Hey, why are you smiling?"

"Stupid, isn't it? I have no idea." She answered, wiping the tears off her face. "I think it's because I'm so relieved."

"Relieved?" I asked, trying my best not to shake too much from rage.

"You're the only person, apart from my parents that knows the whole truth. It felt so good to share this with someone who wouldn't judge or overprotect me."

"I want to break those fuckers' arms, Bella but I'd never judge you. Why, who did?"

"My parents, kind of. Of course, they were furious and devastated, especially my father but they more or less told me I had a responsability in what happened." She said, her voice low.

"A responsability? Why would they th...Oh, because you had sex with that James guy, right?" She nodded, a light shudder making her shoulders tremble. I brought her back to my chest, trying to warm her and selfishly calm myself.

"Yes..." She whispered. "They basically told me that had I been more careful, nothing would have ever happened to me. It was apparently of public knowledge, except mine of course that James was a player and had quite the womanizer past."

"That's bullshit!" I exclaimed, making her laugh against me. "Your parents are good people, but they were dumb to tell you this."

"No, I was the dumb one, Edward. I should have known."

"Hey, even if you had known how much of a jerk he was, there's a difference between a womanizer and a rapist."

"Do you know from experience?" She asked, her eyes curious. Shit, I didn't want to answer that.

"It's not about me..." I grumbled, causing her to shake her head. "What?"

"You're a big hit with women, aren't you? Don't deny it."

"I'm not denying anything. It's just my private life." As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I regretted them. Fucking big mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Her cheeks were red, betraying her embarrassment.

"That's fine, you didn't pry. I'm a pretty secretive guy, that's all."

She backed her wheelchair away from me, her face still smiling but closed off now. The difference was hardly noticeable but a strange ache inside of me told me it was there.

"Ok, well thanks for listening. I'm very grateful."

"Bella..."

"I'm going to take a shower, see you later ok?"

"Ok. Look..."

She left before I could say more. I threw the remaining bacon and eggs in the trash.

Bella didn't show up for the rest of the morning and I didn't disturb her, sensing she needed to be alone. The only contact we had was when she shouted for me to pick up the phone in the living room because her mom wanted to talk to me, see if everything was alright.

I told her it was, blatantly lying to her. It wasn't alright at all. I felt completely lost and reasonably should have left Bella in someone else's care but couldn't resolve myself to do it. She was my responsability, my patient, my girl to comfort and help from the pit of despair she seemed to be stuck in. I was so involved already it was not even funny.

I took care of the house's chores that morning, wanting the distraction. I finally took my shower quite late, resolved to pound on her door if she didn't show up soon. I went out of the bathroom, only covered with a towel around my waist. I had forgotten my stupid clothes in my room.

A soft gasp alerted me to her presence. I couldn't help but feel a little smug, ok a lot smug when I saw the expression on her face. She looked out of breath and flushed too. I wasn't oblivious to how I looked but never in my whole life had I been so proud to elicit such a reaction. She greedily roamed my body with her eyed and I felt myself starting to react. Not good.

"I'm going to get dressed. Enjoy the show just a few more seconds, Swan."

Her muffled whimper reached me just before I closed the door. She had seen my tented towel, for sure.I had to imagine my brother Jasper in a dress to finally deflate. Bella Swan was going to be the death of me.

I was surprised to see her on the deck after I came back down from my bedroom, nursing a cup of tea in her hands like a life saver.

"Are you alright?" I asked, hesitant.

"I'm fine. I want to go out again if you're ok with it."

"Really? Not that it's not good but what caused that sudden interest for the outside world?"

"I need to...ahem, I need to clear my head."

I smirked. Oh yes, she had seen.

"Alright, let me get my jacket."

"No Edward, I want to go alone."

**Uh oh...Please tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes, I know you had to wait again. Family and work do that to you. I hope you like it ;).**

It was very easy to see when Edward was angry because his jaw would tick like crazy. I had had many opportunities to see that beautiful, sexy as hell phenomenon, most of the time causing it myself. Like now.

« Alone? You got to be kidding! »

I pretended to be offended and plastered a responsible expression on my face.

« What? I'm perfectly capable of going out by myself, I need fresh air. » He snorted, looking everything but amused though. God, he was so handsome when he was mad at me. It was worth it pissing him off for that alone.

« Why are you laughing? I... »I started, fully aware I had the temper of a 2-year-old.

« I think you're embarrassed. » He interrupted, his eyes seriously studying me, making me tremble under their deadly power.

"Why would I be embarrassed?"

"You know why, Swan, don't be cute with me." He smirked, an unmistakable tenderness sweetening his words though, cutting through my defenses.

"I'm not being cute, I just want to go outside Edward." I said, my own tone less biting than before.

"Then I'm coming with you, I don't want to leave you alone." He insisted.

"This is Forks, not Chicago." I smiled, touched by his solicitude.

"Bella…"He hesitated.

"I know what you're going to say, Edward."

"I seriously doubt that." He grumbled.

"James is in jail and his two pathetic acolytes know better than to approach me now. My father would rip their arms out."

"I'd kick them in the nuts while he does." He declared, his face so serious I burst into laughter.

"Oh, how I'd love to see that." I managed between two fits, Edward finally smiling too, resting his hand on my knee.

I froze, surprised by the gesture and the warmth it provoked inside of me. He knew I couldn't feel a thing and he still deliberately put his hand there, as if he did it all the time, as if it was familiar for us. Edward seemed to suddenly realize what he had done because he slowly pulled it away with an embarrassed expression on his face, red coloring his cheeks a little.

"I'm sorry." He was shy all of the sudden, so far from his usual cocky persona.

"Don't be, you didn't hurt me or anything, it was nothing." I retorted a little harsher than intended because oh, how I wished it had meant something. For him. My heart was beating erratically and I felt breathless. Never had a man affected like him and I doubted someone would again.

"I'm coming with you, right?" He asked, again with the little boy voice, unsure. I melted.

"Yes, Cullen, I don't want you to leave you alone in the house. Who knows what you'd do left to your own devices?" A snort escaped him and his beautiful smile illuminated his face, once more stunning me with his its surreal beauty.

"Keep telling yourself that, Swan…" He said and stretched, showing that delicious sliver of skin between shirt and pants and I wanted to lick it. Damn him.

I tore my eyes away and to my shock, surprised his eyes on me, all serious and hot and tender. It wasn't the first time he had looked at me that way and a desire I thought dead once again made my body vibrate. I could feel myself shake from the intensity of it. When his eyes finally detached themselves from mine, his expression was dark, like he was unhappy with himself.

I just felt confused as hell. That man was not supposed to awake such feelings inside of me. He was supposed to be a home aid for me, you know the kind of neutral relationship where nothing deep is really shared between two people. Indifference and efficiency. While Edward was good at his job, indifference would never be a feeling he inspired me, or anybody else I was sure. He was so vibrant, so full of life he made me forget about anything that wasn't related to him. I dreaded the day he'd leave because I'd be back to my dry, sterile life. Without him.

"Ready to go? Where do you want to go, anyway?" He interrupted my dark thoughts and I instantly felt lighter.

"I actually have an appointment at my doctor's in town." I admitted.

"A detail you were not ready to share with me, weren't you?"

"What big difference does it make? It's not like he's going to tell me I'll walk tomorrow! Nothing is ever going to change, Edward."

He didn't try to deny it. He wasn't that kind of guy.

"Maybe not, but I should know about that kind of things Bella. It's my job to go with you." He said, his eyes avoiding mine.

"You don't have to play by the book with me, you know Cullen." I joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere between us. It fell flat though, he looked kind of angry.

"Oh yes, I fucking do." He murmured, his eyes still anywhere but on me. "Let's just go, ok?"

"Ok." I just agreed, not knowing what to do with his sudden change of behavior.

We walked to Dr. Gray's office in town, mostly in silence. Once in a while, he would grunt an answer to one of my attempts at starting a conversation and that was it. He looked like he had been through hell, his face tired and strikingly upset at some mysterious cause.

The doctor's secretary was visibly familiar with Edward and apparently smitten with him. Actually, she was more trying to show him her boobs than taking care of the papers we needed for the appointment. I was expecting him to give her the cold shoulder and be all business but being in the presence of a walking female was apparently enough for his seductive side to reappear.

"It's been a long time, Edward." She cooed, almost battling her fucking eyelashes at him.

"That it has, that it has Sandy." That soft voice of him.

"We definitely should go out one night, don't you think?"

"I agree." He drawled as if it was the most normal thing in the world. And it was. It just broke my heart in the process. How pathetic was I, really.

I shouldn't have been surprised though, I had done a lot of stupid things in my life. Falling in love with Edward Cullen won first prize.

**Pleeeeaaassseee, reeeviiiewww!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you like this one :)! **

Even her fucking name was stupid. Sandy. She had the usual equipment, supposed to seduce. Big boobs, provocative mouth and encouraging eyes. To be honest, it would have worked perfectly for me. I had taken a lot of women just like her to my bed, Jessica being the latest. Sandy had never made a mystery that she wanted me more than in a professional way. I usually preferred to keep my pants closed to people I worked with though.

Then, my eyes fell on Bella and everything changed. That sweet face, the smile she showed me more and more now. That fucking tenderness and weird stirring inside every time she talked to me, even when she yelled. What the hell was I thinking? I needed to do something before it blew in my face.

So I front of her. I told Sandy we would have that drink she had been asking me about for two years, knowing that I'd find a way to deflect anyway. Great, now I was being an ass to two women, on the same day at the same time. I just needed Bella to think I was an insensitive bastard. So I was exactly that. Because I couldn't not see the way she was looking at me sometimes, the way she confided in me like she trusted me completely, the way she let her guard down around me. If she thought I was a good guy, she'd blur the lines even more and I had to stop the process before it was too late.

The change happened instantly. Bella ordered me to stay in the waiting room and followed Dr Gray into her office without another word. Her face was pale but resolute and calm when they came back and she shook the doc's hand with a smile on her face. She didn't talk at all during our walk home. A cold feeling of loss slowly and snidely invaded me. _I had what I wanted, I should feel good about this, _I reasoned with myself.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Everything seemed normal since Bella had started talking again but I felt terribly uneasy, sensing something bad was about to happen. I was waiting for an explosion but it never came. Bella stayed in her room mostly, mysteriously exhanging texts with someone and smiling mechanically whenever I checked on her. I was about to lose my fucking mind when the bell rang, finally giving me a welcome distraction.

What I found at the door I didn't expect. A young guy, about Bella's age, maybe a little younger, was there, all smiles and a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. I stayed there, dumbfounded and probably looking very stupid.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying very hard to sound polite and not like I wanted to shove the bouquet up his ass.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black, one of Bella's friends? I'm Angela's brother." He rushed to explain. I noticed with satisfaction that the smile had left his face when he took me in.

"What do you want?" I almost growled.

A throat cleared behind me and I closed my eyes, ready for Bella to lash at me, like she usually did.

"Edward, you've met Jacob, good! Wow, those flowers are beautiful, thanks Jake!" She fucking beamed at the guy. I could have beaten him into a pulp. Why the hell was she smiling at him like that?

"Hey Bella! I'm glad you like them. Are you ready to go?" _Come again fucker?_

"Absolutely. Let me put these flowers into water and then we can go."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you two think you're going?" My voice was so pathetically whiny I wanted to slap myself.

"Going out for a drink, Edward. Jake is Angela's twin and he was kind enough to ask me out tonight." Bella said, a sweet (too sweet) smile on her lips. She was loving this.

"You're not supposed to go out without me." I was grasping at the last straw here and I knew it.

"Edward, I know how serious and good you are at your job and I get that you want to come with me to the doctor's and all but what I do with my free time is my business. I'm nineteen, remember? Ok Jake, ready when you are."

Before she went out the door, following _Jacob, _she threw me a last look.

"I guess you're free to invite Sandy out tonight."

I spent the most miserable night, watching stupid TV and drinking beer like the idiotic moron that I was. _Why were they not back yet? What were they doing? Was he trying to fucking kiss her?_ I wanted to break something just thinking about it.

The door opened quietly and Bella was back around eleven, all glowing and peaceful.

"Did you have a good night?" I asked, fists clutching the cushions of the couch.

"Excellent, yes. Jake is fun."

"Oh yes, I'm sure he is." Sarcasm. Too much, Edward.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked calmly.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I was just tired of waiting for you."

"You didn't have to wait for me, I'm a big girl. You should have gone out with Sandy." She sneered. The quiet veneer was cracking fast.

"Didn't feel like it."

"Really? You had no problem flirting and asking her out in front of me and now you don't feel like it anymore?" Her voice was getting louder and louder.

"She asked me out, not the other way around." I whispered, defeated. Who was I fooling here?

"Yes, you were the poor victim in there, weren't you?"

"I never said that I was a victim!"

"You men are all the same! You manage to make us vulnerable, feel things we didn't..." She stopped abruptly, her hand nervously torturing her hair.

"Like you women are better than us! Going out with a guy you barely know just to prove the point that you can do better than..."

"Better than what? And I know Jake!" She shouted.

I snapped. Damn the consequences.

"Does _Jake_ know about your story? Does _Jake _know your moods, your habits, what you like eating for breakfast?"

I had kneeled in front of her, my arms on each side of the chair, caging her. Our eyes were glued, testing the other's resistance.

"Does _Jake _know how tokiss you like this?"

**Yes I stopped here, yes you hate me right now but leave me your thoughts!**


End file.
